Beautiful
by Hally362
Summary: Por un momento, me pregunto…si hubiese podido ser diferente… Suguru se da cuenta de sus errores y de lo sarcastico que puede ser, en tu interior, el decir una palabra como HERMOSO.


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acotaciones:

"_Beautiful (Fragmento uno)" _(Ver: "Notas de la autora", al final del texto)  
Pensamientos del personaje.

**Frases el personaje recalca**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Beautiful **_

_Con sarcasmo te dices que fue algo muy hermoso,_

_El dejarte lastimar, el dejarte gobernar…_

Por un momento, me pregunto…si hubiese podido ser diferente…

Me refiero, por supuesto, a la nada común relación que mantengo (Mantenía, mejor dicho) con aquel que antes llamaba primo (Ahora ya es sólo "Seguchi"). Supongo que ya saben quién soy ¿No es así?

Bien pues, comencemos la historia…

La historia comenzó hace poco más de mes y medio, en un encuentro furtivo e inesperado que pasó sin que yo me diera cuenta de que estaba mal. Para entonces él seguía con su esposa, al parecer no llevaban ningún problema. Simple aburrimiento, creo yo.

No es que me molestase, esa mujer viene importándome menos de lo que me importa una basura en el piso, pero igual Seguchi lo toma todo como juego.

Y no, yo no seré un más en el montón. Tengo orgullo, siento y pienso mucho más que él. Mi vida llegó a valerme poco, llegué a apreciar más que él estuviera allí, llegué a apreciar que lacerara mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Era muy invaluable para mí que él se sintiera bien conmigo, con mi cuerpo.

_Y guardas las heridas en el cajón de los recuerdos._

_Lo guardas en la caja de Pandora que te gusta tanto abrir._

Me doy cuenta que estuve en un gran error. Un error que me costó muchas cosas.

Me costó mi paz, mi autoestima, parte de mi vida y fragmentos de mi corazón. Fragmentos que jamás recuperaré, fragmentos que dejan puntiagudos retazos de lo que antes era mi alma y que se clavan en la carne dejando heridas, tatuajes, permanentes.

No tengo ya ningún interés en sentir su calor, de escuchar sus palabras ni ver su sonrisa. Me queda, quizá, el deseo de superarme, de estar mejor y dejar a tras la adicción que logró ser para mi. Un logro más en su lista que yo deseo superar.

Tras los cristales y puertas viene, nuevamente, a intentar seducirme, y su mirada se clava en la mía, mientras mi razón, abandonándome, sólo permite una palabra en mi cerebro: _indefenso._ Dejando que mi cuerpo se desgaste bajo el suyo.

Ya no es algo que quiera dejar que pase.

Por el momento no tengo intenciones de dejarme llevar.

He aprendido a controlarme, a suprimir de mi mente lo que despertaba él con su mera presencia. Pero a pesar de todo, comprendo que no será, de mí, ni más ni menos de lo que fue en el pasado.

Porque, a pesar de las heridas, mi sentimiento no ha cambiado.

Mengua, se apaga, se enciende, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Desde el primer encuentro. Yo aún era muy pequeño, había demasiada inocencia. No lo veía demasiado ni muy poco. Sus visitas eran de un ritmo pausado, pero no estático, normales, podría decirse.

En cualquier familia se presentaban parientes de los que no recuerdas el nombre. O que no sabes si has visto alguna otra vez, de los que no entiendes porque te abrazan o te dicen que te extrañaron. Yo jamás recordaba su nombre y, sin embargo, le reconocía.

Era, de alguna manera graciosamente torcida considerando el presente, una persona especial y asombrosa.

Por entonces no entendía algunas de las cosas que debía entender.

No entendía, por ejemplo, porqué me sentía así únicamente con Seguchi. Todos decían que era mi primo favorito, que no tenía porque preocuparme por el afecto que llegase a sentir.

**Y yo sabía que había algo más.** Nunca le presté importancia.

_Eso que antes era corazón, ahora queda consumido._

Hasta que lo volví a ver años después, tras la formación de Bad Luck. Entonces comencé a maravillarme con aquello que los demás llamaban amor.

Shindo Shuichi no era (Ni es) un ejemplo a seguir, pero llegó a interesarme su forma de ver la vida, su forma de luchar por alguien que parecía querer alejarlo lo más pronto posible.

¿Quién esperaría que el gran y viejo amor de Tohma fuera la "presa" del cantante?

Seguchi decía que ya no le importaba. Digamos que a los ojos de los demás el empresario dejaba ver sus celos demasiado obviamente.

Poco después vino otro de los más apreciados de Tohma, Sakuma Ryuichi, con quien tenía una relación bastante extraña, de repente parecían jugar a ser amantes, sólo con caricias suaves, sin llegar a ser mucho. Otras veces parecían más bien enemigos, sobre todo en lo que respecta a sus opiniones sobre Shindo.

Nada de eso importa demasiado.

El hecho es, por más idiota que parezca, que yo no fui el único y lo sabía. Desconozco si Yuki Eiri fue alguna vez su amante, seriamente. Aunque Seguchi profería hacia él un no muy desconocido interés. Por mi estaba bien, a mi me lo decía todo primero.

Si, si, sabía que se acostaba conmigo sin quererme. Eso me bastaba.

Inclusive alguien más me tuvo que abrir los ojos, alguien que estaba sufriendo algo parecido a lo mío. Compañero de banda…

Probablemente fue la persona que lo notó todo desde el principio y no es que yo se lo contase, en esos momentos aún no le tenía la confianza suficiente.

Si comparo, en este momento, quizá a Hiroshi no lo amo tanto como a Seguchi, pero mi corazón se debate con mi cabeza y va ganando la segunda.

Nakano ha ya ganado muchas partes de mí. No me ha cautivado tanto como mi primo, sin embargo, es posible que logre enamorarme de él y pienso que si hubiese conocido antes a Hiro el sería el único dentro de mi ser.

_Intentando renacer en una esperanza que no sabes si servirá._

Entiendo que todo esto fue mi culpa, por caer en algo tan humillante como el término "amante".

Adorarlo, él en sí, es el peor error que ha habido en mi vida. Una vida que por momentos no quise continuar. No me respeté como debía y luego de mucho me di cuenta de ello.

Comprometerme, en una relación de la que no estoy seguro, es también algo torpe, pero es la única manera que encuentro de salir de lo que he formado a mi alrededor.

Hiro comprende. El tampoco está seguro de lo que hacemos. Por más que lo pensemos no encontramos nada entre nosotros que nos moleste.

Nos agradamos, y si bien eso no dará paso a una relación de verdad, no perdemos nada con intentar.

Hay que ver si, con el transcurso del tiempo, sirve de algo. No queremos mencionárselo a nadie, hasta sentirnos seguros de tener un sentimiento reciproco.

Me extraña mucho que sea tan fácil hablarle y quererle. Sin embargo, me pare genial apreciarle tanto en tan poco periodo de conocernos.

Es una persona fabulosa. No es a quien le agrada lastimar. A él le gusta sanar poco a poco las heridas, haciendo el "proceso de recuperación" muy agradable.

El aparente y único obstáculo es la cercanía de esas personas en nuestras vidas. Sé que debo alejarme…

_Un corazón partido en más de dos mil mitades te susurra_

_Lo mucho que odia tus decisiones._

Sé que eso, para mi, es muy necesario.

Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo si (De cierta forma sádica) me gusta que esté allí?

No evito verlo, aunque conozco ya lo mucho que puede llegar a lesionarme. Es sencillamente que nunca había intentado hacerlo, despreciar lo que me ofrece es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, algo que jamás anhelé hacer.

Borraré del todo ese sentimiento, sin importar el tiempo que necesite para lograrlo. Borraré cada deseo perseguido hasta ahora.

Tengo todo el resto de mi vida para amar a alguien más, alguien que valga la pena y tengo a mi lado a una persona que puede y quiere ser ese alguien.

**Quiero quererlo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:  
¡Hola a todos!

Me de gusto saludarlos en esta cuenta de nuevo. Verán, he decidido publicar porque es para una amiga especial, MaGa, con quien hoy cumplo un año de conocerla y que empieza sus estudios en Leyes (Quiere ser abogada). Por lo que agradezco su presencia en este largo año y en cada mala experiencia que ha acontecido. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que logre todo lo que desee.

Ahora, a los lectores, les agradezco el haber leído, aunque sé que la forma de narrar en este texto les puede resultar fastidiosa o aburrida. Permítanme decirles que por cualquier queja pueden dejar un RR diciéndolas, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o duda bien recibida.

Lo que está en _cursivas _técnicamente no es una poesía, aunque yo la considero algo parecido, yo soy la autora original y no combina en nada (Lo sé), se compone de 3 partes, no es demasiado buena (Por mi parte, creo que no es tan mala). Ténganme paciencia.

Me despido.

Atte:

Hally362 (FalseMoon)


End file.
